String vibration pickup (SVP) system pertains to technology and designs for stringed instruments such as guitars that allows pitch detection—conversion of string's musical note information from transduced acoustic. Common approaches to solving the problem of automatic pitch detection from guitars, especially electric guitars, is to take the summed audio signal from all of the strings (6 for guitar, for example) and implement signal processing and/or machine learning algorithms to do pitch detection. In such environments—summed complex signals with as many pitches as strings—can be problematic as isolating and following individual pitch from a summed signal is nontrivial. However, if a string's vibration information is isolated, pitch detection becomes simpler. One of the most popular ways to isolate individual string pickup is through pickups placed on the bridge of a guitar (which is more difficult to install) or using hexaphonic magnetic pickups—pickups placed underneath the string, ideally picking up each string individually—that have one magnet per string. The hexaphonic magnetic approach has been widely used by pickup designers and guitar manufacturers. However, due to the proximity of the strings, a certain amount of crosstalk and bleeding occurs.